A Second Chance to be Saved
by mimiapple2224
Summary: Chihiro has been hoping to see her spirit friend, Haku, again but her fast growing life impedes her doing so. One day her lazy behavior leads to a life-changing event and she needs saving. Will Kohaku come to help her? Or will the space of six years make him forget her? Will the hope of a 16 year old girl be fulfilled, or will boundaries keep a lost love from coming together?
1. Out Flew Innocence

_Chirhiro POV_

I had waited forever to see him again. At least it felt like forever… I hadn't seen Haku in over six years and was wondering if I would ever meet him again. In reality, I kind of assumed the answer would be "_never again"_ because of the barrier that lay between us; the spirit world vs. the human world.

I was thinking about the little spirit boy when my best friend, Lea, said "Chirhiro! Listen to me; you've been zoned out for like, the past ten minutes!" Lea had been describing her fruitless attempts to grab the attention of her crush, the boy she sat next to in physics class.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." I really did, I couldn't forget those emerald green eyes staring at me with as much passion as a, what I'm assuming, 14 year old teenaged spirit god can. "I think I'm gonna leave, I have a lot of work to do."

"Have fun doing homework instead of drinking smoothies with me!" Lea was mildly angry now because I had promised her we would go to the smoothie shop, but I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by emotions.

It's not that I was in love with him. That was almost impossible because the last time I had laid eyes on him was when I was ten. How could a child fall in love with another? I did though have feelings for him, it was just hard to describe. Longing? Melancholy? Hope?

Instead of heading home to do work like I had said, I drove over to my beautiful hideout in the woods. Often times when I needed to get away, I frequented a meadow that had flowers, shrubs, a small river that led off to bigger expanses and soft grass that was perfect to lie down on and read a book.

I walked over to the edge of the water and dipped my feet in, after taking my ballet flats off. The H20 was cold with a bit of silt swirling along the bottom. I pulled out my favorite book, _Little Women_ and started reading about a time long ago.

Before I knew it I was dozing with the book in my lap and my head lolling to the side.

I awoke to the slight rustles of foot falls tramping through the undergrowth. The sound startled me so much that I dropped the precious pages of the classic into the small river. The current swept it away, out of sight.

I looked towards the sounds, and beheld three men and one female. The men looked to be in their 30s and the women had to be around her late 50s. The woman was commanding orders to the men, saying "Walk ahead and scout out to see if we can camp here for the night." "Stop making so much noise! Someone might hear us." "Would you stop talking, you're giving me a headache."

They appeared to be vagabonds, carrying packs with bulging supplies sticking out the tops. The men were well muscled, but seemed to head the words their elder was saying. They came into the clearing, finally noticing me. "Look what we have here, a sweet little girl in our new home." The woman's voice was rough as if she had smoked too many cigarettes.

One man set his bags down and waddled over to me. He stank of cheap beer and smoke. I hurried to cross the river, only making it halfway across the expanse of water before he grabbed hold of my sweater.

My jeans and bare feet were sloshing through the water, desperately trying to get away from the beefy man. The other men walked over and grabbed me by the arms, pushing me down under the water to silence my screams.

Thinking to myself, _why hadn't I left before they saw me? I guess I wanted to see what they were going to do. _My lapse in judgment had cost me, because now the first man to reach me was unbuttoning my soggy sweater and threw it into the river. The pink fabric of my favorite sweater was torn and had mud on it.

I didn't want this to happen, but still they unzipped my jeans and yanked them off of me, tossing them into the brambles not far from the river. Still in the cold rush of river water, my bra was being unclasped and heaved to the side.

I heard the woman laughing at my expense, thinking it was all a joke. One of the men asked "Ma, can we have some fun with her?" _So they were a family._

"Sure, when you're done drag her off by the rode and silence her." The mother of the three men started to walk away and unpack their belongings, bringing out a small, portable stove and heavy pan.

I struggled against the arms pinning me down. I bit down on someone's finger and was rewarded with a punch across the cheek bone. The water was being sloshed around and the silt was coming to the surface of the river. Since I was pinned almost underneath the water, the dirt swirling around my eyes was making it hard to see.

They were touching me all over, bruising and inflicting tiny wounds with their sharp, uncut nails. Into the river I was crying, my tears becoming one with the H20.

My panties were pulled to my ankles and the first man thrust inside of me, eliciting more terrified screams out of me. I could do nothing to bar myself against these rough men, only to endure it.

The floor of the river began to quake and the water churned. The men slowed their pace and started looking around, calling "Who's there?" "What's going on?"

Out of the dirt in the river rose a man dressed in light shades of blue and cream, the water forming rivulets down his back, for he was faced away from us. He started to turn around, but before I could glimpse his face one of the men backed up onto me. The force of him tripping and falling made me disoriented so much that I my vision was shaky and I was gasping for breath.

Through muted vision, I saw the mysterious man pummel the other three and throw their bodies carelessly into the river, but far away from me. I heard the women yelling and trying to get away, but the man caught up to her and used the pan to bash the life from her skinny figure.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted and caressed, but I never did get to see whom my savior was because I blacked out, hearing a deep masculine voice call my name "Chihiro."


	2. Red Rage

**Thanks y'all for catching up with my story! Hope you like it and there will be more to come! **

_Haku's POV_

"What if Yubaba comes back for revenge? She wasn't happy when you overthrew her!" The worried worker intoned as I passed by their living quarters.

"Haku! Haku! The spirit over there is causing trouble again!" Another worker complained as I walked towards the elevator. All I hear now days was "Haku! Haku!" followed by a complaint. How was he supposed to run this bathhouse if no one left him alone to think?

He re-called the days after the young girl left their company…

"_I'll figure out a way to get her out of power," I said to Lin. I turned from the spirit maid and started to shift into my dragon form._

_I heard Lin screeching after me "Don't you dare go after Yubaba! She is all powerful and how old are you? You look no older than a 14 year old boy!" Little did Lin know that in fact, my body only looked 14 years old, when I was older than that. When my river had been filled over with apartments, my growth had been stunted._

_I climbed high in the sky, enjoying the feeling of wind ruffling my scales. I traveled up to the bathhouse's top most level where Yubaba lived. I shot through the open windows and invaded her office. _

_Without a word, I attacked her stunned form and was thrown against the wall by her mighty power. She started chanting spells against me. _

_I could feel them take hold._

_My eyes shut, turning dark._

_Everything was silent…_

_Then I remembered Chihiro's face and I sprang up, casting my own spells against the evil witch. She lay twitching on the ground from my attack. Turing into my human form, I took all her power and pushed her body out the window, into the night._

_With my now, new, enhanced power I could see in the dark. I watched as she fell to earth, but instead of killing her (for I did not have the heart) I banished her into the woods near her sister's place. Hopefully, she would be taken care of. _

When the elevator came to a stop at the highest level, I stopped daydreaming and stepped into my quarters, which used to be the witch's. My eyes traveled to the cold, hard bed. I was exhausted but the idea of sleeping by myself was a lonely and miserable thought, but I would have to endure.

I climbed under the silky sheets and made myself at home. I shut my eyes and was about to fall into a light sleep when a vision started to tug at my consciousness. It was coming from one of the new rivers I was inhabiting (with all my new power I reconstructed my river and made it even grander than before, adding to my power and abilities).

I felt tears molding itself to my river water. I watched as the scene unfolded itself in my eyes.

I saw an older Chihiro struggling against three grown men, her clothes ripped off. She was crying into my water and I could feel her blood from multiple, shallow cuts mixing in to the concoction of water and tears as well.

I was infuriated, only seeing red.

I jumped out of bed and ran into my study, standing before the miniature waterfall I placed in absence of a fire place in case I needed to quickly teleport from one of my water sources to another.

I placed my hand under the flow of water and found myself rising up to the surface of one of my many rivers. The silt clang to my body and water drained off my back. My hair clung to my face so I hastily pushed it out of my eyes.

I turned around and saw the men staring at me with utter disbelief in their eyes. I beheld a figure lying in the shallows of my river, fighting of sleep. _Or was she loosing consciousness? _

The men started to scramble away, climbing up the sides of the river bed, but I was quicker. I charged two of them at the same time and broke their necks, throwing them into the water but careful to fling them far away from Chihiro. The other man started screaming, so I silenced him too.

I looked up to see what appeared to be the mother of the homeless men, whom was yelling at me. She fought against me, but I noticed a frying pan lying near a stove. I picked it up and bashed her skull, making her yells quit.

I ran over to Chihiro and picked her up out of the water. I had not seen her in a long time; she was looked like a woman now. _No time to think about her boobs, stupid. Just help her!_ I was trying to think what to do with her, when I realized I had to take her back to the spirit world so I could save her.

I looked around for her clothes and noticed them muddy and ripped, so I just picked her up naked and led her through the portal. I walked to my bathroom and laid her inside the tub. Her head rolled to the side and she squinted her eyes open a bit.

She did not say anything, but tried to move and only groaned with the effort. She was badly bruised and had many cuts on her torso and back.

I drew the warm water as she relaxed, closing her eyes. I started to clean her wounds, and tried not to hurt her further. _She really was beautiful_; she had grown up considerably. She had large breasts and a small waist. She had not gotten much taller, but she definitely looked like an adult now. Her brown hair had grown to just below her shoulder blades and was silky smooth. Her mouth was sensuous and curved like a cupid's bow. Her eyes were large and innocent, with full lashes framing the orbs.

I turned her over to clean her back which was riddled with handprints. She had a great figure and looked no more like the child he had known.

After her bath was done, I toweled her off and put her into a pale aqua kimono that was short and tight. I had retrieved it from one of the maid's quarters, but I guess they were shorter than her, even though she could be not taller than 5'4.

She was still out cold so I laid her into my bed and tucked her in. I never thought I would see her again, because the barrier was so hard to get past. Bu here she was, asleep in my bed.


	3. Safety in Numbers

**I can't stop writing, so I hope this is ok! Thanks y'all!**

_Chihiro's POV_

I woke up to the sound of heavy, steady breathing and a tight cage of warm flesh surrounding me. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust, and then I noticed Haku sleeping soundly next to me with his arms thrown around me in a tight embrace.

I gazed at his face which was longer and more angular than before. Lines creased his cheeks, evidence that he was no longer a boy but a man. Even laying down, slightly curled, I noticed he was really tall. His dark black hair, that sometimes shimmered blue to green in the light, was shoulder length. It was cut well than before, his bangs swept back instead of the boyish cut that he had worn last time she had seen him.

He was bare chested with a light amount of black curls residing on his chest. He had washboard abs that were hard from working out. His hands were large and strong. He had muscle everywhere and looked very capable. He was a man.

_What's going on? Where am I?_ I couldn't remember what happened so I sat there in the silence waiting for my memory to come back. I looked out the window and noticed the dark night enclosing the bath house… _How did I get here?_

I was confused, and then I finally remembered. I yanked out of Haku's grip and flung myself into the bathroom I found nearby.

I started to cry and cry, not wanting to believe what had happened to me. I pulled my silk kimono down, _where did that outfit come from,_ and looked at myself. Bruises were smattered across my body with no apparent pattern and small cuts from what appeared to be fingernails and maybe loose rocks from the river bed were engraved into my skin and healing slowly.

I was cleaned up for the most part and groggily remembered Haku cleaning me. _Cleaning me!_ I was naked in his bath! But I recalled that I had been naked in the river, so when he retrieved me I didn't have any clothes on. It wasn't his fault.

I heard scuffling on the other side of the door and determined that Haku was awake. I heard him call my name, _gosh that sounded nice_, and hastily I yanked the cloth up to cover myself. "Chihiro, let me in. It's just me, Haku. Remember me?" His voice was really deep, but also silky like velvet. I was thinking _how could I forget?_ when the door opened up and Haku was standing before me.

_Haku's POV_

I rolled over in my sleep, becoming aware of my surroundings. I felt over to the other side of the bed to where the comforting warmth of where her body had been laying, but found it empty.

I opened my eyes with a start searching the room for the petite women. I noticed light coming out from under the closed door of my bathroom and decided that was where Chihiro was. I slowly climbed out of bed, working the creaks out of my joints from a long night's rest. I hadn't slept so well in a long time, since she was with me.

I cautiously walked over to the lavatory, hearing her sobs emitting from the room. I called her name but no response was given so I tried the door knob. It was locked, but with a flick of my wrist I broke it with both force and magic.

I beheld a sight I had never wished to see: Chihiro crying her eyes out, her clothing scarcely hiding the wounds of her rape, and her body curling in on itself from grief.

I saddled up to her and covered her shapely figure with my broad one, hoping to make her feel more secure. Instead she pushed away with a frantic look in her eyes. She seemed disoriented and scared.

I tried reassuring her that I was here to protect her but she just kept crying. _I never did do well with emotional women._ I didn't know what to do, so I picked her up and carried her to the bed. She quieted down and stared up at me. She had large doe eyes that pleaded for help. So I started to caress her face, planting soft kisses in her hair. Nothing like what those monstrous men did to her, just reassuring touches.

I lay down next to her and cradled her. She seemed to like this as she curled into a ball against my chest. She fit perfectly into my side, like she was always meant to be there. I stroked her back and finally she drifted off into a deep sleep, her hands pressed against my chest and curling slight into my chest hair.

I placed me head on top of hers and found solace that she was finally in my arms and safe.


	4. Sharing Toothpaste

**So yeah, I actually CAN NOT stop writing so here's the 4****th**** chapter in the same day… anyways thanks!**

_Chihiro's POV_

Once again I awoke, but this time to the sounds of snoring. Haku was snoring slightly, but not enough to be bothersome. Actually it was kind of cute; his mouth was parted a bit to show off large, gleaming white teeth that were encased by a mouth she really wanted to kiss. _Wait, what? _She had never thought about Haku like that, but he looked so much older now. He seemed like he was in his early twenties.

She remembered when he had walked in the bathroom to retrieve her. He had stood about 6'3, almost a foot taller than she. His hair rested just above his shoulder and was sticking out at different angles from lying on the pillows. He was only wearing his boxers, which were a dark green. He had never ending legs that were toned with muscles and looked ready to run a marathon. He needed to shave because he was forming a dark shadow along his jawline that was oddly provocative. I wanted to run my tongue along the stubble as I reached on tiptoe to lace my fingers behind his head. But alas, back to the present.

My mind was still reeling from the events that had happened last night at dusk, but Haku's late night embrace had been all I needed to fall asleep. All though it had been a fitful sleep with many nightmares riddled with men chasing me down a bank of a river. Every time I had screamed out, Haku had been there to wake me up and hold me while I wept.

Now I again gazed out the window and noticed the light of day shine through the curtains. Here, in the spirit world, this is the time that most creatures would be sleeping peacefully. But my internal clock was still on human time, not contemplating the consequences of waking up during their nighttime.

Not wanting to wake the peaceful Haku, I gently slipped out of the bed we had shared and walked to his closet. _Would he mind if I borrowed something?_ Probably not seeing as though he gave me everything else I had needed.

I grabbed a black, V-neck T-shirt from his closet. I slipped off the kimono that Haku had given me, and slipped the warm shirt on instead. I recalled that when Haku had brought me over to this world that my panties were around my ankles. So I looked around and found the lacy, cream thong from atop a dresser. They were washed and folded. I put them on; figuring that any pants he had would be way too large for me to fit into.

I turned around and noticed that Haku was awake and watching me. The sun bathed across his features and illuminated the crevices of his cheek bones and the decline of his nose. He was breathtaking in a very manly sort of way.

I blushed at the thought that I had just changed in front of him, and that now I was only wearing a T-shirt and panties. "Is it ok if I borrow a shirt?"

"Of course, what's mine is yours." His voice was gruff and sexy from just waking up as he rose from bed to meet me at the foot. "You are very beautiful Chihiro, a young lady now." He placed his large, callused hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. His green orbs were like bottomless pits of what only Haku knew.

I timidly replied with "thank you," my voice shaking slightly because he was an intimating man. I remembered the light kisses he had given her last night on her head; the ones that had made me feel safe and out of harm's way. This is how Haku always made me feel: safe.

"How are you feeling? Better, I hope."

"Yes, much thank you… whatever happened to those vagabonds anyways?" I couldn't remember much past the rape, except for a voice calling her name.

"I silenced them, Chihiro. You need not worry about them." His eyes turned darker and the look in his eyes promised pain and misery.

"You killed them?! I don't remember…" I was stunned, _how could I not remember something like that? It must have been so scary. _

"Here." He motioned for me to lean forward so I complied, trusting him completely. He gently placed his huge hands on my temples. I could feel the power surge from his body to mine. She watched a scene unfold before her eyes.

_Haku was pummeling one of the homeless men to the point where one the vagabond's hands was laying awkwardly at his side, out of use because it was bent at such an awkward angle. The other two men were already lying in the river, facedown being dragged off by the current. _

_I glimpsed the mother of the three men crying frantically looking at her boys being murdered. In her eyes I saw anguish and concern. But Haku had had enough with the limp body in front of him and tromped up to the elderly woman. I know she had stood by my rape and done nothing, even encouraged it, but really, did she need to die? I guess Haku thought so… _

_Haku took the pan the women had been previously been preparing their meal on and bashed her head. She was bleeding profusely when he tossed her into the river, to be carried off by his magic. _

_I watched as Haku walked up to a sleeping figure in the water. That's me! I must be watching from an omni-present point of view!_

_He knelt down in front of the version of me and lightly touched my cheek. He reached to grab hold of my limp, naked body and rose out of the water with me. She noticed there was one tear idly sliding down his cheek as he whispered "Chihiro."_

_With my body in tow, he stepped into deeper waters and we sank into the silt away from my current view._

The vision evaporated and I was left with Haku standing in front of me holding both of my hands in his large ones. I sank into his hard chest repeating "thank you." He just rubbed my back and lightly kissed the top of my hair by bowing his back to stoop low enough to reach my head.

I looked up and saw the grief on his face and instantly felt bad for dragging him into this. He shouldn't have the burden of an emotional, teenaged girl. But he looked content to just console and hold me so I complied.

I heard a soft rap on the door and jumped away from his embrace. He looked hurt for a second, but then strode over to the door. I ran over to the bathroom since I was barely wearing any clothes. I heard Haku open the door and initiate a greeting.

The figure on the other side of the door replied by saying "Your request for some female clothing has been acknowledged and the bundle has arrived." I watched through the crack between the door and frame and saw a frog worker hand Haku a percale. Hakue closed the door after thanking the servant.

I stepped out into the light of the bedroom as Haku set the bag on the bed. He ripped it open revealing a hoard of women's clothing. He held some up, and then handed them to me after inspecting them. I looked them over, noticed them to be my size and replied with "thank you, this was… thoughtful." I smiled because Haku had really thought of me and anything I could need.

I took out a pair of expensive looking pastel colored jeans and a cream sweater. I found a pair of Oxford's my size and zipped into the bathroom. I changed into the fitted clothing, as well as a beautifully laced bra he had handed me, making me blush once again. Everything fit splendidly, but the sweater revealed more cleavage than I was used to. At least it covered up all the bruises so no extraneous questions would be asked.

He knocked on the bathroom door and let himself in. He was already dressed in a snug pale blue T-shirt and faded blue jeans. _He did look marvelous in blue_, she sighed. It took a few seconds for his eyes to travel away from her chest, and then he examined my face. "Can I use your toothbrush?" I blurted out because I found the silent appraisal slightly embarrassing, even though he had now seen me at my worst.

He replied with a nod so I grabbed a light green toothbrush lying in a glass cup by the sink. I squirted some toothpaste on while Haku continued to gaze at me brushing my teeth. "After you're ready do you want to go say hello to some former friends?" He quietly intoned as I finished washing out my mouth.

"Yes, oh yes please!" I was thrilled to meet up with Lin and Kamajii. _Would they remember me? If so, would they even recognize me? I look so much different…but Haku knew it was me so I guess I don't look that different. _"Before we go… how did you find me?"

His eyes shifted to the mirror as he beheld both of our reflections in the glass. Mine was curious and his was solemn. "I was about to go to sleep and through the tears and blood that mixed in with my river, a vision came to me. A vision of you being… raped." He ended his answer with a bitter look on his face.

She was at a loss for words, wondering how to respond when he carried on saying "I'm glad I found you Chihiro. You were badly hurt. I tried healing you, but some of the bruising and cuts still remain. I am so sorry for what happened to you, if I had been there from the beginning I could have protected you. I am so sorry." He crushed me into a hug, stopping me from replying. I wanted to say it wasn't his fault, but he wasn't letting me speak.

After a few minutes of them holding each other, he led me off to the elevator by the hand. "We can go see Kamajii first if you like." I nodded as he pulled the lever down on the elevator and the plummeted to the ground. It always frightened me, even before, but I was comforted by Haku's big hands holding her.

The cage slowed to a stop at the basement level of the bath house and the doors slid open. Haku stepped out and helped her down as she turned to face the spirit that was asleep under some richly colored blankets, whom she had dubbed "grandpa."


	5. Elevator Issues

**I hope y'all are enjoying my story so far **** I've been trying to keep up and everything! And just a bit of explanation, the **_**italicized**_** words are either the character's' thoughts, who's POV, or a past event. It will be clear which one it is in the passage. Sometimes the character's thoughts are more my own, but I leave it up to y'all's judgment. **

_Kamajii's POV_

I awoke to the footfalls of two beings walking across my basement. I opened my eyes and reached out one of my six arms to a lamp. As I lit it I extended another arm to pull off the covers I was entrapped under. Once my eyes adjusted to the gloominess, I gazed upon Master Haku and a young maiden.

_What is Master Haku doing down in this hell? He woke me up!_ The young lady was pretty with long, brown hair and large hazel eyes. Her expression was that of pure joy as if she recognized me. "Grandpa!"

As soon as she said this I knew who she was: my little Chihiro who had left us six years ago. "My dear! What are you doing here? Ah, it's good to see you little girl." I craned me body towards her and using two of my arms as I lifted her into a hug. She was giggling all the way, one of the happiest sounds my old ears had heard in a long while.

"She wished to see you, Kamajii. We are sorry for waking you." Haku was still the gentleman he normally was, but he seemed happier and better slept than usual. I could see he only had eyes for Chihiro, but who was I to say?

Young love, such a powerful thing.

"I missed you so much, Kamajii! How is everything? Are the soot balls doing fine? Have you remembered to put your bowls out for Lin to clean? Has Haku been good to you? Has work been great? How is-" Chihiro was speaking so fast and saying so much I had to interrupt her.

"Child, calm yourself! I am but an old spirit and need time to process everything you have said. Yes, yes. Everything is just dandy over here. Young Master Haku is a splendid boss and has given us no complaints. Except maybe the other young spirit girls, they all want a part of him but he won't give in. But alas, I want to hear more about you."

Master Haku had a pained look on his face as I talked about the young spirit girls who were always going after him. It was widely known that he was sought after by all ages; women, girls and even some brave men.

After the young girl had taken in my explanations, she drawled "Everything has been quite boring since I left here last time. I have been taking advanced classes in school. Ugh, including physics which is such a pain. I row on the crew team and I also dance with a squad." She looked mildly happy when talking about her home life, but she kept glancing at Haku like he was more important.

I doubt they even realized that when they were together the scarcely looked at anyone or anything else.

"Why'd you come back? Not that we don't wantcha, it's just been a long while since your last visit."

I could see Chihiro's face contort into a mask of grief as she opened her mouth to speak, but Haku rushed to talk over her explaining "I channeled myself through one of my rivers and found her. We decided she should come and visit with everyone for a while." Chihiro was frowning at her friend, but she did not contradict him.

"In the middle of the school year? Hard to believe Chihiro would now…" I knew they were lying and wondered what this was all about.

Chihiro spoke up and said, "I was bored with life on the other side, so I came for some fun. And I found it!" She hugged me once more, evidently hiding the tears hat streaked down her face from Haku, but I could see them. Discreetly I handed her a tissue with another hand so Haku could not see the shame on her face.

_Why was she hiding her concerns from Haku? Is it that she is embarrassed that she is emotional?_ She stepped away from and wiped at her cheeks. She had really grown up into a beautiful woman.

With that, she exclaimed "I missed you grandpa," and walked towards the opening for the elevator.

_Chihiro's POV_

_I had to get away._

The pain from my attack was too much and I didn't know how to face the others, not even Haku. I had tried to hide my tears from the owner of the bath house because I had cried so much lately I was afraid he would think I was a cry baby.

As I walked past the little doors for the soot balls, a mass of black dirt came spiraling out. They started chirping their incomprehensible language and running around my feet, leaving little soot kisses along my Oxford's. I was glad to see someone recognized me right away! These little guys were always happy and always welcoming.

_Haku's POV_

I was baffled at Chihiro's swift leave. _What happened? She wanted to visit her friends. _

I had noticed that as she was leaving, she was trying to cover up tear tracks that had formed on her face while hugging her old friend. I thought back to what I myself had said and remembered how I had barreled right over her explanation as to why she was in the spirit world. _Maybe she didn't like my talking over her? Sometimes I feel like an old married couple with her_. _Woah. Had I just thought that? My emotions are clouding my judgment…_

"Treat her well, Master Haku. She is still a fragile little girl in some ways. She will need guidance from everyone especially you, because she loves you." _What had Kamajii just said?!_

"What are you talking about? Did she say this herself or are you just assuming? I know I have to take care of her, I always have and always will."

"I am an old spirit, older than yourself who knows love when I see it. Go after her because I know you have cared for her for quite a long time, even though she doesn't know it."

Without another word I chased after Chihiro, because really what else could I say to the old man? He was probably right, at least when it came to my feelings. I felt tongue tied and didn't know how to respond to his accusations.

I found Chihiro waiting for the elevator. Her eyes were red brimmed and she looked sad again. I thought that seeing Kamajii would cheer her up, but I guess I was wrong. "Chihiro, what's wrong?" I took her hand because I liked the way it felt in mine and I knew she needed comfort. I started to massage her hand, marveling at how soft it was. Actually, now I recall that all of her body was soft and pure, the complete opposite of mine. I liked that on her; soft like a lady and innocent like a child. _Focus on the problem on hand, stupid. Not your lust for Chihiro. Later. _

"I-I'm fine. I guess I just got choked up when I was thinking about last night." She hung her head as she stepped into the elevator.

I walked in after, still not over my sudden lust for her body. I didn't know what to say, probably because even at the body of a 20 year old man I was still confused about women's emotions. _But aren't we all?_

So instead of speaking, as the door to the cage close and we slowly started to rise, I grabbed her by the fleshy part of the arm and strode so that I was in front of her. Her back was against the wood wall of the elevator and her face was tilted up towards mine. I wanted to make those iridescent tears of hers go away.

I bent down far enough to reach her pouting lips and brushed mine against hers, eliciting a response from her mouth. She wrapped her arms behind my neck and pushed her body against mine. _I've been waiting for this for six years._


	6. Working in the Office

**So I'm playing around with different POVs so just hang in there with me, I gotta have some creative license. Anyways, thanks for the support! **** And I was wondering how y'all spell their names, because I notice a lot of variations. Thanks babes!**

_Chihiro's POV_

I was pinned to the back of the elevator by Haku's impressive height. He was lightly grabbing her arms, effectively pinning me down. I couldn't go anywhere. Yet, it didn't seem at all like that night when I was raped. This was different; I want Haku to kiss me. And so he did.

His breath was warm.

His lips were puckered to perfection.

His tongue was pressing against my lips, tongue, teeth.

His chin was still riddled with small hairs so the coarse, little spikes were rubbing against my face.

_I like it._

I wrapped my arms around his neck, tip-toeing so I could reach. My mouth opened to receive his thrusting tongue. Like I had dreamt about, I stopped contact with our mouths and reached even higher up to his jawline. I whispered his name to let him know I wasn't done, and lightly traced my tongue across his prickly cheeks.

It was so sexual, well at least for me, that I thought I would die. Of course, I didn't.

Instead, the elevator screeched to a halt and the doors swung open, revealing me pressed against the one and only Master Haku as on-looking workmen gaped at our predicament. _Shit._

I had completely forgotten that we had to change elevators because not all of them went up to the highest floor. Haku masterfully helped me step out of the elevator and away from the many frog-spirits and into the waiting elevator to our left.

As the door closed behind us, he leaned close to my ear and whispered "well that was an experience, shall we make another?" and with that, and not even letting me reply, he picked me up so that I was straddling his waist.

I was so much up higher than how I was normally situated, so at first I just clung to him. I could feel his arousal growing through his pants and this made me want _more. _ His hands were placed under my butt, kneading it as I pressed my face towards his.

_Wow. He was really experienced. He knew just how to place his tongue and rub his hands. I, on the other hand, feel like I'm going to mess up every second. I probably am. Wait a minute- stop thinking Chihiro and just get busy, why don't you! _I had been a virgin before those men had deflowered me, so yes, I was very inexperienced. I had never had a steady boyfriend, the most being for only two months last year with my lab partner. So this was a new concept for me; making out with full-fledged passion.

Trying to make the best of it, I brought my hands to his hair and started to weave patterns into the silky smooth tresses of his charcoal locks. I tugged slightly on the ends, eliciting moans from Haku. _He likes this! I'm actually doing something right! Yay!_

He brought his face up for air, or so I thought, but instead of breathing he brought his face down against my neck, pressing his lips and teeth into my skin. He wasn't inflicting pain, just little love nips that I greatly enjoyed. It made me pull harder on his hair, bringing his head up.

It's not what I wanted, but ceasing the moment I brought my lips upon his and spread his lips wide so I could sink my teeth around his bottom lip. Not hard, but enough for him to groan with pleasure.

All the while we were doing this; his hands were creating small patterns across my butt, making me tingle with pleasure. I got really happy and started to rub against him. This made the tent on his pants even larger and his eyes grew wider. _He clearly enjoyed making out in the elevator._

I never wanted this to end, but we were finally up to his quarters.

_Haku's POV_

_Woah._ Chihiro was making me crazy. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, around my erection.

At first I could tell she was afraid, of me or her own actions I was not certain. But then she started to grind against him, yanking my head back and licking my stubble. _I really do need to shave._ She was squirming against him, making me wonder what she could do in bed.

Her lips were constantly parting for his, allowing access to her perfect mouth. I've had sex with a lot of people. Spirit girls that worked for him, human women, spirit females that lusted after him. But none had made me feel this alive. She was working wonders on my body, creating new sensations in otherwise dormant areas. _And I'm not talking about my junk. I mean my emotions._

I wanted her right now, but as soon as the elevator opened onto my level, I remembered what had happened to her just a short while ago. _How could you be so stupid, Haku? You're supposed to protect her, not hurt her more. _I wanted to drag her to my bed right now, and fuck her until the sun went down, but she had just been through a lot and her emotions were out of whack.

So instead of pulling her sweater of her beautiful face, I set her down in the hallway. She looked dazed at first, but then looked down in shame. I tilted her head up so I could look into here gorgeous eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. I wanted her to understand that I did really want her, but not under these circumstances.

She seemed to understand and nodded, heading off towards the bathroom. I walked around towards my office, sitting behind desk. I heard the tap water turn off and saw Chihiro return.

She sat in my lap and curled into my chest. She watched while I trifled through papers and signed off on various documents. She seemed content to sit idly in the quiet while we shared breaths after a hot hookup.


	7. Crying and Cleaning

**How do y'all like the story so far? Please let me know **** Should I introduce new characters are just keep all the old ones? Lemme know! XOXO**

_Haku's POV_

After a while of reviewing papers about the bath house, I noticed that Chihiro had fallen asleep in my arms. I picked her up and slowly got up so as not to disturb her. Carrying her like a baby, I strode into the bedroom.

I picked up her kimono from yesterday, the one that made her breasts look delicious, and slipped it on her while taking her other clothes off. It felt natural, dressing and undressing her. I liked that she relied on me to take care of her. I rolled down the covers and placed her inside the warmth of the bed. She looked tired, but she would soon need to combat her internal clock and create a new one. It was just about the time that all the other spirits would get up.

Remembering all the other spirits, new problems came to mind. _What would she do to stay in the spirit world? Did she even want to? If so, how could they achieve it?_ I want to help her create a life here, but what about her old one with her friends and family?

I backed over to my desk and opened the bottom drawer. I pulled out the book she had dropped into my river, _Little Women. _Seeing the worn pages, I assumed she loved the book. So with the help of my magic I fixed the spoiled pages and cleaned out all the creases. I created a new binding for it, and decorated the cover.

_I hope she likes it._ I had noticed it when I was retrieving her, so I decided to bring it back as well. I walked over to the nightstand by the bed and placed the book on top. No explanation needed.

_Chihiro's POV_

I awoke to a gloomy, no-starred night. Looking back on my dreams, I smiled.

_I was sitting by the same river playing with a little boy. He had black hair and looked to be about four years old. He was running around, splashing in the water. I heard footsteps coming from the woods surrounding the meadow. Out came a gang of men, all brawny and beefy. _

_Then men started coming towards us, as I lifted myself off the ground to go protect the child. They were coming faster, faster, faster still. I felt the same panic I had felt around my rape._

_All of a sudden Haku rose out of the water. He was drenched in murky river water, wearing his tell-tale blue and cream clothing. He was clearly angered by the men in the field, whom were endangering us. He ran over to protect us, blocking us from the others. _

_The men ambled over to Haku, so he blasted them with forceful power. Three out of the four men toppled over, falling into the river bed. Haku advanced on the remaining human, picking him up. Haku rattled him until his head was limp and hanging at an awkward angle. The man was thrown into the river, only to be carried off by the magical current._

_Haku turned to face us and the little boy ran up to him, hugging his knees. I walked over to Haku and he grabbed my shoulders, planting a kiss on my forehead. "I told you I would protect my family forever." He knelt down to pick up the young infant and kissed the tip of his nose, as the boy giggled and pulled on Haku's ears._

"_Daddy!" _

Remembering that in the spirit world nighttime is when everyone came out to play, I jumped out of bed. I turned over towards the door, spotting the little table near the bed I had just inhabited. I saw the _Little Women_ book and picked it up.

It was beautiful. The workmanship on the hard, leather cover was brilliant. The lettering was embossed in gold font, written in large cursive letters. There was a family portrait of the mother and sisters on the spine, at the top edge. _But I lost this to the river! Haku must've fixed it._ The feeling that swelled up inside me was pure joy; for the renewed book, but mostly about the thought that Haku had taken the time to create and give me a gift that was uniquely mine. _He really cares for me._

Yeah, it might just be a novel, but it is the thought that counts right? He had taken the time to care for me, given me expensive new clothing, a warm bed, hot food, and sweet, tender lips. He was safe. He made me happy. He completed me.

I decided it was time to have an adventure, so I slipped out of my rumpled clothes and put on a new pair of Levi's and a silk blouse that was fitted to my waste and chest. _I hope Haku like this._ It seemed everything I did now days was for him.

_Lin's POV_

Clean this.

Fix that.

Talk to that guy.

Entertain them.

Stop wallowing.

I felt like everything I strived at as a maid was wrong because everyone told me so. At least that was before Master Haku took over Yubaba's job.

Now, all the workers were happy and well fed, with nice living quarters. No complaints were to be had, except maybe from some of the girls (and guys) that had crushes on Master Haku. He never truly fell for any of the maids. Once in a while he would party with one or two, but by the time work hours were over, he threw them out of his rooms.

Me? I was fine with the idea he never liked a single one of them. I remember a little girl that I just _know_ Master Haku had special feelings for. We haven't seen her for quite a while, maybe six years. But ever since she left something about Master Haku changed. The River God was never the same after she left; he always looked tired and not in the best of moods. At least he treated all the workers nice, better than Yubbaba.

It's been a little over five years since that nasty bitch witch left. I'll just call her bitch witch from now on.

When bitch witch was still the ruler of the bath house, she treated us all poorly. She worked us all hours of the night, and if special attention was needed she'd take away are sleeping privileges during the day too.

Anyways, back to the present. Cook, clean, and talk to guests. That's what I've been doing all night. "Hand me some soap, will ya?" I was asking one of the younger maids, because I had superiority over her. She had only been around for a measly 200 years. I picked up on my duties, hoping to finish early so I could get some left over rice cakes. They were my favorite food by the way.

I looked up just in time to spot a young, human girl flouncing through the halls that connected the baths. She was inquiring for me, looking in all the private rooms and shaking her head. I didn't say anything, because I didn't recognize her. "Lin? Lin? LIN!"

She finally spotted me and ran up to me. She held out her arms as if she was expecting me to fling myself into them. I raised a questioning eye brow at her and turned away. She was stinking up the place anyhow.

She looked devastated and said "Don't you remember me? It's Chih- I mean Sen!" All of a sudden I recognized her. But my, had she changed! She was only taller by an inch or so, but her hair had grown considerably. It wasn't in a ponytail anymore, but lush and fragrant. Her body was that of a woman, and she overtook me in the boob department.

"Holy shit, Sen!" I screamed and hugged her in a tight embrace. To my embarrassment, tears of joy leaked out of the corners of my eyes. I hastily wiped them away but noticed that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears as well.

"I've missed you so much," we both intoned at the same time then started laughing at our jinx.

She looked happy to be here, but I had to ask "What are you doing here?"

It took her a minute to respond, like she was coming up with an answer. "I'm visiting; I thought I'd join y'all for some fun!"

"Fun! Well you came to the wrong place, unless you wanna help me work…?"

She was hesitant like she didn't want to answer. _Who could blame her?_ I surely didn't want to work my ass off all the time, but I was stuck here and it was my job.

"Sure."


	8. Rice

**So how did y'all like Lin's point of view? Was it too much… I didn't really know how to write from her POV but I thought she was the complaining type XD **

_Haku's POV_

I got out of my chair and stretched, raising my arms over my head and arching my back. I had sat in my desk chair for over four hours and was not enjoying the pain it inflicted on my spine. I wondered how Chihiro was doing so I traipsed over to the bedroom we now shared.

_It's empty!_ The bed was made up and I saw her clothes folded in a neat pile by the end of the bed. I walked over to the bathroom, but it was empty too. I hurried to the elevator wondering where she could be.

_She probably just went to meet old friends. Right? She wouldn't leave me, would she? She couldn't. At least I don't think so._ I was worrying all the way down to the main level when I stepped out into the corridor of hallways that led to the private baths.

I started down the maze, peeking in at various occupants. I came to one of the farthest doors and beheld Chihiro on her hands and knees, butt facing me with Lin on her other side. _She has a nice butt… I could have some fun with that._

The two women were adamantly babbling about one thing or the other, paying no heed to me as I stood in the door way watching them. Chihiro was scrubbing away at the soot on the floor left over from a former guest. Her face was lit up as she used hand motions to explain what I thought she was talking about, her lab partner.

Lin suddenly noticed me and gave a curt node so that Chihiro would glance up. Her eyes widened and she squealed, from what I do not know but women do sometimes make the most unnecessary sounds when they are embarrassed. She hastily stood up, canceling my view of her glorious ass.

"I-I was just helping Lin. I thought I would come down and say hi…" she trailed off as if I was about to punish her.

"That's fine. I just worried where you had run off to," I took her hand and squeezed it gently, making a cute blush rise across her cheekbones. Her hand was so small in mine, making my limb seem like a giant. I gave Lin a nod of acknowledgment, knowing she was one of Chihiro's close friends. "Would you like to go eat something?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Chihiro replied and then waved off to her friend.

We walked over to the kitchen hand in hand. I noticed some of the workers gasp, stare, and point out our clutched fingers, but I said nothing and neither did Chihiro. We made our way to the door and I pushed it open, letting her go in front of me. We stepped out in the bustling expanse of the kitchen, dodging cooks and servants holding trays full of food. "You aren't going to turn me into a pig, are you?" Chihiro giggled and sashayed away, asking a waiter for some rice and dumplings. _ She's being extra flirtatious. Or is it just me lusting after her… I don't think I can hold out much longer._

We sat down together and ate out food in silence. She looked pleased with the meal which made mine taste even better. When we were done I took the plates and handed them to a busboy, _or bus-frog?_ We headed over to the elevator as I tapped the button to call it down.

We stepped in and the tension in the atmosphere rose. Last time we were together in here we had been on top of each other, literally. Would it happen again? _I hope it does._ Initiating that, I reached down and grabbed her chin. I tilted her face far up enough so that our eyes were locked. She whispered "please" and that was all I needed to push my face against hers, locking lips and twisting tongues.

I placed my hands on her butt, bringing her closer still. She moaned into my mouth, making me kiss her soft lips harder. She reached her hands above my hand and then rested them lightly against my shoulders.

_This is not enough! I want more._

The elevator took this opportune moment to open up onto my floor, so I decided _heck,_ and picked her up. I swung her legs around my left side with our faces still touching, are lips in synchronized motion. I clumsily walked over to the bed, not really seeing anything except her large eyes.

I brought us down on the fluffy comforter, her on the bottom and me on top trying not to squish her. She groaned softly and shifted positions so both her arms and legs were wrapped around me. I brought hands up to her face and lightly brushed the shiny curls away from her face, granting me access to the whole of her beauty.

I broke contact with her mouth and proceeded down to her neck, placing kisses on her skin and grazing the surface slightly with my teeth. She wriggled underneath me so I caught her hands and brought them over her head. She looked back at her tiny hands encased by one of mine and she giggled. But her eruption of laughter halted when I moved my face to her collarbone and licked and kissed the soft skin.

_She is so soft, and pure. Like a dandelion. _She was gasping as I swiftly unbutton her low blouse, pulling it over her head to reveal a lacy pink bra that covered little of her breasts. There was a design of flowers and swirls on the material, and the wired mesh was poking through the lace. She had a pink blush forming on her cheeks, matching the garment.

I stood up to readjust my position, but Chihiro sat up and ripped open my shirt, "Oops." She smiled impishly and ripped the rest of it off, throwing the ruined shirt haphazardly at the foot of the bed. I chuckled as her movements became more excited. She laid back down after I leaned against her. My body was much longer than hers, so my feet were hanging off the bed.

I trailed kissed down her belly, reaching the button of her jeans. I undid it with my teeth and heard her gasp at my thoroughness, and tenderly pulled them down her legs. Her livid thong matched her top undergarment, barely a scrap of silk hiding her best parts.

She splayed her hands against my abdomen, lifting herself up to meet my face. She looked into my eyes then started kissing my jawline like she had in the elevator the day before. I groaned loudly as she continued her descent down my chin and tugged at the hair on my head. She curled a lock of my strands around her pinky and tugged softly, all the while nipping at my cheek.

After a moment of enjoying her pleasure, I started undoing her bra, something I got better at every time I did it. First I reached behind her, then pulled the clasps apart, loosening the underwear. She lifted her arms so I could pull the bra off of her, letting her breasts free. I put the underwear near the pillows, out of the way from our thrashing bodies.

I took one of her boobs in my hands and started to massage it. She was moaning and twitching underneath me, making it hard for me to stay calm. My jeans were getting tighter.

I leaned forward, still holding her breast, and thrust my tongue inside her mouth. She was still groaning into my mouth but she was pushing her tongue against mine, fighting for dominance. She let me when, giving up and panting as she slumped back down. Her face was a compilation of sweet ecstasy and joy.

I placed my mouth around the other breast, still fingering the first. She gasped audibly as I rolled and licked the nipple. I finally stopped when she started panting harder from the excitement I was causing to her body.

She laid still for a moment, regaining her breath, the started fumbling with my jeans. She couldn't unbutton the top, her fingers were shaking so badly. With a concerned look on my face I unzipped my pants. "I'm fine," she smiled as she reassured me. My pants on the floor, I straddled her again. We were both only wearing underpants; her lacy thong and my blue boxer briefs.

She had a determined look on her face as she, once again, ripped another of my article of clothing. She looked at the underpants in her hand and said "sorry!" before returning her attention to me.

She blushed full out this time seeing my nakedness. _Was she really that inexperienced? _I remembered that she was only 16 and that I must take it slow and help her through it. I slipped my hands inside her panties and every so slow tugged them down, eliciting a grunt of exasperation as I took my sweet time.

**I find me writing this really ironic because as I sit here with my laptop, I'm eating rice. Yummy **


	9. Realizing Secrets

**I hope y'all are enjoying it**** hugs to all the people that fav and review it! I should be working right now but this is just so tempting… XOXO**

_Chihiro's POV_

He rolled his body back on top of mine, only wearing his green underwear. _Oh dear. He is very intimidating, but I LIKE it. _I wanted him now, faster. So, by accident, I ripped off his green boxer briefs with my bare hands. I felt him laugh against my body. It took me a second to lower my eyes to his body.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. He's huge!_ I had no idea how that was supposed to fit inside me… the only other experience I had had with sex I had closed my eyes the whole way through. This was different. I wanted to feel every emotion, movement, and breath that we shared. And we hadn't even started yet!

He reached down to my body and dipped his hands inside my thong. _Oh!_ He slowly, too slowly, moved my panties down. I wanted him to rip them off, like I had done. But he was tantalizing me and I groaned with expectation and longing. He knew he had me; I was hooked on his movements, the contours of his body, the way his hair fell over his forehead and tickled my brow when he puckered his lips against mine.

He drew my underwear to my ankles and finally took them off, placing them beside my bra. He was so much more experienced than me, taking his time and letting me squirm beneath him.

I liked the feeling of his weight resting against me; it felt secure. He started trailing light kisses up the inside of my right leg, only to stop where my legs formed a V. He did so again with the other leg, but this time he moved up all the way to my feminine parts. He brushed a hand across my pubic hair, tickling me. I held back a giggle and all of a sudden his tongue was swirling around inside me.

I gasped and bucked my hips, causing his head to come up with my abdomen. He pressed his hands lightly against my stomach, pushing me down into the mattress. I obeyed, and he fingered me, making me squeal and arch my back once again. The look on his face was that of a fox; smirking at me like he knew all my secrets. In a way though, I guess he did.

I knew I was going to cum soon. I screamed his name and lifted myself off the mattress but he would not relent. He kept going and going, pushing me off the edge.

If he was going to fool around with me, then I guess I would have some fun with foreplay too. I had never done this, but instinct took over and I grabbed his cock with my hand. I think I surprised him because he looked stunned for a moment. I gingerly pressed my mouth along the tip, brushing my tongue along the edges. He moaned as he threw his head back.

I sucked harder, dipping it all the way to the back of my mouth. I was surprised at my gag reflex; it was like I had none. "Chihiro! I'm gonna cum in your mouth!"

I didn't care, this was so hot. I couldn't stop myself. When he was done, I finally relented and lay back on the bed having swallowed the salty mixture. He sat at the edge of the bed, catching his breath. He gave me a side-longed glance and smirked at me, "I didn't know you had been holding out on me babe." I laughed softly and rolled over on to my belly, relaxing shoulders.

He lay on top of me, tugging at my ear with his teeth. He started to massage my back and I groaned in pleasure. He made his way down my spine, towards the top of my butt. His motivated hands traveled up the incline of my derrière. He cupped both cheeks and started to plant kisses on them. I moaned again, wondering what he was going to do next. He flipped me onto my back and straddled my waist.

In his eyes I saw pure lust and raw desire. I knew that the foreplay had gone on long enough and that he wanted to take me. He picked up my abdomen slightly and angled his hips down, towards the point of entry. His erection was huge; I was still wondering at the possibilities.

Gently he caressed my face and then plunged inside of me, taking me by surprise. I screamed his name in delight as the shock of his first thrust startled me. He started rocking back and forth, gradually building up speed. I clawed at his back, leaving long red and white marks down his muscles.

I threw my head back and closed my eyes. I had so many emotions going on inside me it was hard to read which was which. I was so close, finally screaming "Kohaku!" and collapsing onto the springy mattress. A second later he replied with my own name and fell down on top of me. I was utterly spent and had no idea how to proceed.

We both took shallow breaths in harmony for a few minutes, finally regaining our breath. His smile was sweet and serene; the after effect of good sex. I couldn't remember another time I had been so exhausted but yet wanting even more. This was unlike the mile I had to run at school every year to pass a test in gym. When the run was over, I never wanted to sprint another day in my life. But this, this amazing, evolutionary act of the melding of two people, was something that I could to forever. Well only if I had the stamina…

Haku suddenly picked himself off of me and starting kissing me. No matter how much energy I had left, I would always want more. So I reciprocated and thrust my tongue along his teeth, wetting the individual white canines. He had my waist and an iron grip as he once again thrust himself inside of me. _This is so amazing, so crazy. Oh my gosh, Haku is such a different man in bed._

This time his movements were more frenzied, like he wanted to get in a few more grinds before he ran out of energy. He was panting above me, while he reached for one of my breasts and started kneading it. He rolled it in between his thumb and forefinger. _How can he do both of these things at once? _My orgasm came a lot faster this time because he was enticing two parts of my body.

I reached up to his face before I utterly collapsed and started tenderly kissing his lips. He moaned into my mouth and lay down beside me, holding my hand. No words were spoken between us, only the breathes we were taking could be heard. His chest started to rise and fall at a steady pace and I realized he was asleep.

He looked so content lying there. His hair was matted with sweat, pushed across his head to cover his eyes. I gently pulled the strands away from his orbs so I could gaze upon his face. _He is so handsome. _He truly was amazing; he had long lashes that framed those green eyes of his, his nose was angular but not dominating, and his lips were perfectly peaked under his nose with two crescents.

I realized one thing I should have probably known a long time ago, that I loved him and every fiber of his being.


	10. Past Lives

**Will y'all tell me what you thought on the chapter before? Thanks babes! XOXO**

_Haku's POV_

I twisted my body, bumping into something solid and warm. I opened my eyes to a light glow emitting from the window. The sunrise was just initiating, and it was still in the stages of pink and cream, not yet blooming to the full orange and yellow of its prime. This was kind of like the relationship I had with Chihiro, we were just starting off our feelings for one another and we had yet to meet the pinnacle.

I looked down at what I was resting next to and tucked Chihiro's head in between my arm and chest. She was sleeping peacefully with a look of innocence upon her face. But I knew she wasn't, because of what we had performed only a few, short hours ago.

It had been amazing. I never thought sex could feel that great. Yeah, she wasn't experienced, but her valor and aim to please was endearing and _she was really good at it._ Every time she had moaned, it had pulled at my heart strings.

The way her face looked when she screamed my name, I knew she was enjoying herself. I had too, more so than I probably should have. She was just so beautiful and sweet. I had feelings for her that I cannot yet describe even to myself.

I looked over towards the nightstand and noticed the book I had fixed for her. I picked it up and examined the pages, already noticing the wear and tear of usage. _She liked it! She was already reading it again._ The thought made me happy, knowing she had enjoyed my little gift.

I placed the book back down and lowered my body in next to hers. The warmth of the blankets and her breath comforted me and lulled me back to sleep as I thought of days to come with Chihiro.

_Chihiro's POV_

I awoke to darkness prevailing from the outside. I knew Haku was still in bed because I could feel his body against mine. We were spooning and for the life of me I did not want to get out of bed, away from this comfortable position. But my mind had other things planned for it was already awake, bouncing off the walls.

I raised myself out of bed stealthily, trying not to wake the sleeping form beside me. I walked over to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water, reviving the nerve endings. I turned the tap off and could hear the light snores emitting from the bedroom.

I sighed as I recalled our experience together, definitely a memory I wanted to keep. I felt sticky with dried sweat so I turned on the shower head and climbed in. Singing to myself, I lathered my hair and shaved my legs, using a razor I had borrowed from Lin. The soap I was using was Haku's and it smelled like the rainforest. On the bottle it read "Feel like the flowing water of the Great Lakes and experience perfection." _How ironic. _

I stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I turned around to examine my image in the mirror, when I saw Haku and dropped me towel out of fright. "Haku! You startled me."

I started to gather up the towel and hastily put it back on when his arms pulled me into his well-muscled chest and murmured, "Do not be ashamed Chihro, I know you better than you do yourself." He was right of course. "You have a beautiful voice, my sweet."

I blushed, at both his listening skills and the form of endearment he implied. "You heard me? Oh, that's so embarrassing." I smiled sheepishly as I turned my head to look at our reflection in the mirror. We were two people holding each other, just right for each.

He held on to my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I dug my heels into the ground to restrain myself from dragging him over to the bed again, not that I could actually force him to do anything.

"I have some guests coming this evening for dinner. Would you like to meet them?" He looked into my eyes with longing, waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I'd love to meet your friends." I was excited to maybe catch a glimpse into Haku's life when I wasn't around him. "And before I forget, I wanted to thank you for fixing my book. That was really very nice of you. It's so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it, but it will never be as beautiful as you, nothing will." With that he opened the shower door behind him and stepped in. He turned on the water and started rummaging around for body wash.

I took that as my leave for dismissal and walked away towards the wardrobe. I wondered what I should wear to meet his friends. _What would they be like?_ I thought I should wear a dress, but nothing overly fancy. I pulled out a pretty polka-dot dress that would hug my curves and show off some legs, but nothing too raunchy.

I heard him turn off the water and get out of the shower, suddenly remembering something. _Shit! We forgot to use protection! When I was raped I know Haku gave me some pills, but this was different; would that work if I had mated with a spirit?_

I approached Haku who was bending over the sink in only a towel wrapped around his waist and brushing his hair. "H-Haku? Um, well, um. I, we, kind of forgot to use protection…" I was mortified of saying this out loud, not knowing what his response would be.

He froze midway from spitting out the used toothpaste. He stood up and wiped his mouth, choosing his next words carefully "I'm sorry Chihiro, that's my fault. I should've known better. There's nothing we can do about it now because pills don't work for spirit sex. Damn it! I messed up." He hung his head and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

I walked up to comfort him, placing my hands on his chest. "Shh, it's okay. It takes two to tango. And plus, what are the odds?"

He sighed, accepting my explanation and comfort in silence. He wrapped his arms around my frame and put his chin atop my head. He started humming the same tune I had been singing earlier, "Past Lives" by Ke$ha.


	11. Wizards

**Remember the song I mentioned from the earlier chapter? Yeah well, I know some of her songs aren't always romantic, but I absolutely LOVE this song, go listen to it! XOXO**

_Howl's POV_

I walked through the doorway to the esteemed bath house, holding my wife's, Sophie, hand and holding my toddler in my arms. Her name is Claire and she is only two years old. She looks like her mom with silver hair; not like an old person's but shimmery and beautiful.

We were here to visit my good friend Haku, whom was a River God. I hadn't seen him in over three years, since I'd been so busy with Sophie and mine's marriage. I'm a wizard, which also gave Claire some of my powers through the descendant.

We strode over to the elevator, nodding to the frog manning the front post. I pressed the button to go up, and we waited for the elevator to come down. As the doors slid open, we stepped in. Claire started playing with my black hair, tugging on the ends. Sophie softly intoned "Stop, Claire. Be nice to your father," and gently pulled Claire's tiny hands away from my locks. I patted my daughters head, kissing the bridge of her nose to show her I wasn't angry.

The doors swung open and Haku stood in front of us. A curvy woman in pink polka-dots stood off to the side of him. He looked even taller than last time, standing maybe at my height now. He seemed older than before, with stubble growing out of his chin. Haku's arm was wrapped around the lady, pulling her in closer to the spirit. She looked like a human.

"Howl, Sophie, Claire. Welcome!" Haku hugged my wife, kissed the top of Claire's head, and gave my hand a shake.

"Kohaku, how are you?" I replied, steadily looking into his eyes. He looked happier than the last time I had seen him; maybe he was completed.

"I'm good, great actually. This is my girlfriend, Chihiro Ogino." By touching her waist, he brought the young woman closer. She had a surprised look on her face, looking up into the face of Haku.

"Hi, nice to meet you," her timid voice was like pouring water into a warm mug, becoming hotter and steaming lightly from the glow of the heat. She took my hand in hers and gently shook it up and down. I clasped my other hand on top of ours, making her smile and look up at me. She moved to Sophie and reached out her hand, but my wife hugged her tightly instead of shaking. Chihiro let out a nervous little laugh, causing Claire to giggle in rebuttal.

Chihiro looked at my daughter and Claire reached over to the woman, clasping her finger. Chihiro smiled and I lifted my infant into the arms of the girl. Chihro brought her tightly to her chest, making sure not to let her go. Even though Claire was already two and was plenty capable of walking, she really enjoyed being held.

Haku looked at the two girls and smiled and pulled lightly at Claire's pigtail making her squeal in delight. "Come on, let's head into my private dining room."

_Haku's POV_

It was good to see his friends whom I haven't seen in a long time. Howl had told him through a letter that they had had a daughter, and it was good to finally meet her. Chihiro and Claire seemed to be getting along; Claire was constantly asking for Chihiro to do braid her hair.

We had eaten five courses: appetizer, soup, salad, main dish, and dessert with coffee. All the adults were stuffed but Claire was still running around, chasing after imaginary butterflies. I liked the way Chihiro interacted with children. She truly cared for them. She enjoyed looking after them and playing their mindless games. She looked comfortable talking with them, naturally guiding them to safer toys other than the sharp edges of tables.

"Do you ever want children?" Sophie was looking at me, expecting an answer. Chihiro peered up from her babblings with Claire, also waiting for me to speak.

"I don't know, I guess it's just nothing I ever thought about before," I hope the answer satisfied these women; they were still staring at me.

Howl guffawed and said "I never thought about it either, not in my wildest dreams, until Sophie came along!" That ended my side of the conversation, but the married couple was exchanging loving glances with one another as Sophie's lap was filled by Claire's sleeping form.

After a while of idle chit-chat, Sophie and Chihiro went off to go talk about girly things, while Claire, Howl, and I moved to my office. Claire was still asleep in her father's arms, dozing with her head against his chest. She had started sleeping after talking with Chihiro about birds; apparently little Claire enjoyed the colors of their feathers and the lengths of their wingspans.

I sat in my oversized, swivel chair behind the desk while Howl crouched onto the leather couch. "Do you really her, Kohoku?" Howl looked at me with a pensive face. _What was it with all these questions tonight?_

"That's kind of a tough question, Howl. We've only been in a relationship for a few days now."

"Really! You guys seemed much more comfortable together than most new couples. How long have you known her?"

"Since she was ten… so a little over six years if I did the math correctly." I awkwardly sat there, not knowing what to say next when the girls came in, talking about someone named Channing Tatum. Chihiro was giggling and holding her chest from lack of air, and Sophie was blushing and holding back tears of joy.

Howl rose, clutching his daughter and placed a hand over his wife's shoulder. "I think it's time to head home, we have to get Claire to bed now."

Sophie and Chihiro hugged, Chihiro kissed Claire's forehead gently and her and Howl shook hands. I embraced the mother and daughter and then gruffly gave Howl a pat on the back. We said our goodbyes and after they left I looked over at Chihiro.

He cheeks were slightly red from her laughter, and her eyes were wide with mirth and happiness. I looked back on the night we had spent with my friends and realized that they all accepted her, and she had a great time. She really seemed to enjoy being a part of my life.

Without saying a word, I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. She squealed in girlish delight as I whisked her away to the shower, turning on the hot spray. Soon our clothes were soaked and I could see the outline of her lacey bra through her dress. _My, oh my._

I gently unzipped the polka-dotted fabric and slid it down her butt, trailing my fingers down as I went. She moaned happily and looked into my eyes and whispered my name "Haku."

**Y'all know the movie **_**Howl's Moving Castle?**_** Anyways, it's by the same director as **_**Spirited Away**_** and it's just as amazing (that's who these new characters are based on, but with my own twist)! GO WATCH IT NOW! There's also a book, but I have failed to read it… but I will soon. Ok, you don't have to but it's a life changing event. **


	12. Little Lion

**So y'all, right after I'm done writing this, I'm going to a mosh pit XD hehe, wish me luck! And I've always wondered something… **_**who's the face behind No Face?**_** I am contemplating starting another fan fic about his life :D maybe? XOXO **

_Chihiro's POV_

I loved meeting Haku's friends! They were so down to earth and welcoming, and Sophie was hilarious! But goofing around with the silver haired woman made me miss my own best friend, Lea. I know I have a lot of friends here; Haku (well he's more than a friend now), Lin, Kamajii, and my new ones including Howl, Sophie and Claire. But spending more and more time with these new friends made me miss my human ones. I must've dropped my phone while was being attacked by the homeless family, because I didn't have it on my person so I couldn't contact anyone, I secretly hoped they were missing me.

Even though I was missing home, I still wanted to take advantage of my time here with Haku.

After the festivities were over and everyone had left, Haku's eyes turned from welcoming to fierce, picking me up and sloshing into the shower. With all our clothes on, he turned on the warm water, drenching us with droplets and stream.

Haku leaned forward, and slowly pulled down my dress while tempting me with his fingers. My dress was now laying on the floor of the immense shower, so I kicked it over to the far corner out of our way. We had plenty of room to walk around in here, the stall was huge!

Haku arched his arched his head back, letting the water roll down his head, into his dark hair. He was tempting me with his body, and reacting to his ploy I advanced on him. I started unbuttoning his crisp, blue shirt, all the way to the top of his pressed pants. His clothes that had been so nice for the visitation, which were now drenched in water with wrinkles already starting to surface.

His shirt lay open, revealing his chest hair that was now matted with the water, and his glorious, divine abs. I placed my hands on his torso, just wanting to feel the hardness of his muscles. He flexed his hips, grinding into my outstretched hands. He proceeded to take off the rest of his shirt and through it into the heap with my own clothing. We were now standing there facing each other; I wearing only my underwear and him only covered by low slung trousers.

He jumped forward, hastily taking off my bra. He stared down at my boobs contemplating what to do next. With these few seconds I unzipped his pants and started tugging them down his thighs. He stepped out of them and was only wearing his white boxer shorts. They were see-through and revealed _everything. _

With my emotions not in check, I pulled on his underpants wanting him to take them off. He wagged a finger at me, indicating "no" and pushed me against a wall.

He brought his head close to mine and looked into my eyes "Wait one second," he whispered and trotted off into the bedroom soaking wet.

I stood there in a daze, waiting for him to come back. I couldn't hear anything over the cascade of water so I just had to stand there like an idiot for a few minutes. Good thing I did because when he returned I saw what he was holding in his hands, _condoms! _I had almost been stupid enough to forget them again, but luckily Haku was older than me.

He put the package near the entrance and advanced on me once again. I pressed my back against the steamy surface of the glass wall and waited for his hands to rest upon my collar bone. He placed delicate kisses along the base of my neck, making his way up to my chin, my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids, and finally my mouth.

Instantly I opened wide for his tongue as he pushed against my teeth. We were in a battle of tug of war, fighting for dominance. Finally he picked me up so that I was straddling his well-defined hips. One of my favorite features on him was the V that formed on his abdomen.

We were touching each other all over with our palms, nails, the pads of our fingers, the back of our hands and our wrists. We were frantic to hold the other, as if we hadn't seen each other in a decade. _It feels like time is running out_. I knew I had to return to the land of the living soon, just hopefully not too soon.

As we grappled for each other, he slid my panties down to my ankles. I kicked them up over the walls of the shower and they landed in the sink. He laughed at my ferocity and said to me "You are my little lion."

I blushed at the endearment, remembering when he had called me his girlfriend earlier that night. _I can't believe he said that! Ah! _It had taken me a moment to shake Howl's hands because I had been so stunned by his greeting of me.

Now I reached down to his happy trail and slid my fingers through the soft hair. He grinned into my mouth as my hands went lower and lower still until they reached the rim of his boxers. I plunged inside, and from the inside out, I pulled them down his never ending limbs. They rested on the floor of the shower and I pushed them away, leaning back up so my eyes were level with his shoulders. _I'm so short. _

He eyed me devilishly and I ran around behind him, playing cat and mouse. He reached for my waist, intending to hoist me up on to his hips, but I lunged out of the way so he would have to chase me. We ran around in circles in the stall, laughing at each other.

He caught up to me and placed his hands on the small of my back, flipping me around to face him. He stared into my eyes. I was at a loss for words because suddenly a realization hit me; _I love Haku._

I know it's crazy; only being in a relationship for a few days and already having such strong feelings for him, but I couldn't help it. Everything about him made me want more; his intoxicating, manly cologne, the way his hair flipped past his eyes and curled slightly at the edge, his green eyes that could stare into yours for fathomless amounts of time, the way he cupped my cheek in anticipation for our lips to collide, sealing our eager mouths together in a passionate embrace, how his tongue caressed my delicate skin and traveled down my body, his laugh when I made funny faces at me, the words he used to describe, like "his little lamb". Everything about him was a puzzle to me, but I loved it.

I wanted to say it out loud, to tell him how I really felt, but instead his arms came around my hips and he mashed our faces together. His was kissing me passionately, letting me know he wanted me. So I obliged and parted my lips wide, and slipping my tongue into the crevices of his mouth.

Our hair entangled together, our breaths were one, our hands were gliding across each other's skin, our eyes were closed, and our noses were touching in a sentimental kiss.

He reached down by his feet and picked up the foil package. He ripped it open and slid it over his big erection, making my mouth water at the sight. I wanted to jump him, to squirm against his flesh, but he took my hand and kissed it tenderly.

I wrapped the other up to his hair and started tugging on the ends, bringing his face closer to mine. Our steamy breath was mixing with the heat from the shower, fogging up my vision. He gently picked me up, and slid into me. I moaned and tilted my head back, allowing access to my neck. He traveled down to my breasts, planting hurried kisses down my body.

He started to rock back and forth, pumping faster and faster. I was climaxing, about to scream his name. His hands came to my face, stopping their procession down to my ass. He cradled my face as I yelled his name into his mouth. He fell over the edge of bliss quickly after I did. We sat down on the hard, unforgiving surface of the shower and held each other as the water plummeted down are backs.

His smile was serene, his eyes were dazed. He looked to be in heaven as I laid my head on his chest. I was breathing hard as he reached over to the shampoo. He squirted some into his palm and lathered it in between his fingers. He pulled my head in front of his hands and started to wash out the sweat. He massaged my temple and head, bringing the nerve endings to life.

After putting condition into my hair, he took out a bar of soap and started scrubbing down my body. He washed everywhere with a soft washcloth. I was squeaky clean by the time he was done.

I wanted to return the favor so I kneeled on the floor, facing him. I scrubbed his hair, never letting my eyes travel farther than his own orbs. After finishing with his hair, I found a bottle of soap scrub and laid a thick layer into my hand. I squished it down on his chest, moving my fingers through the soft hairs. I worked my down to his torso and covered the V of his abdomen. I cleaned all of him, hoping I got the soap out.

He stood up and left a hand out so he could help me up. He switched the water off and we stepped out into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel for himself and wrapped it around his waist. He took another for me and dried me off; rubbing me down in even spots I couldn't reach. At the end, I pulled a fluffy black robe that was way too big for me, but I still put it on, feeling the warmth and smelling the scent of Haku.

He took the towel we had just been using and lead me off to the bed. We sat down with my back against his chest and his legs straddling my waist. I started to hum our song as he towel dried my hair until there was not a drip left.

He got up to put the towel away and came back wearing some fresh boxers. I laughed because they had little fish on them, reminding me of the water. He blushed; the only timed I'd ever seen him do that. He handed me on of his T-shirts and a new pair of clean underwear. I sighed as I slipped the clothing on, feeling the cotton rub against my now sensitive breasts.

He flipped the lights off and we crawled into bed. I placed my head on his chest and started to hum again. He joined in until he drifted off to sleep with my hands resting on his chest, entangled in the dark curls. His hands were lying across my back, protectively cocooning me with his solid arms.

I lay awake for a while contemplating our romance. I couldn't stop thinking about the heated looks he gave me while making love; I knew I saw emotions in his eyes. I think they might have even been as strong as me. But something had been nagging me. _How was he so damned experienced at having sex? _


	13. Growing Up

**Hey beautiful butterflies, or crazy cats if you prefer that. ANYWAYS, is anyone else addicted to Subway? Or is it just me? Lol, and I was thinking, I'm pretty sure the best song that goes along with this entire fanfic (except "Past Lives") is Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons. No? Kisses for my bitches, and hugs to my thugs XD (Yeah, I've had too much coffee) **

_Haku's POV_

_I walked over to the park, my hand filled by something small. I glanced down and noticed I was holding the hand of a toddler's. He had the same hair as mine, but could only be about three or four. He looked up at me and smiled, showing off his gap toothed grin. _

_Not knowing why, I picked him up and placed him on my shoulders. My body was acting as if my brain wasn't in control. _

_I shifted over, walking towards the swing set. He started tugging at my hair, saying in my ear "I see mama! Mama. Mama!" I put him down as he rushed over to a figure that was hunched down, looking into a bag. The woman peered up and grasped the boy, kissing him on the cheek. He giggled and hugged his mother back._

_I gasped as I recognized the girl. She was Chihiro, almost no older than she was now. What? That made no sense, the boy had to be at least three and a half. She waved over at me and my body reacted by slinging my arm around her waist and kissing her hair. She smiled up at me and blushed. _

_The boy ran over to the swing set and he catapulted on, swinging like no tomorrow. Chihiro laughed as we watched him go back and forth, back and forth. Higher and higher, dipping down to the sand then high to the sky. Chihiro and I were sitting on a bench holding hands, when she looked up at me and said "He really looks like you, you know?" _

I sat up in bed gasping, remembering my dream. I looked over next to me and saw Chihro lying on her stomach with her hand outstretched, enclosed in mine. I sighed as I thought about the moment I had just shared with my dream self. _What the hell was that all about? _I got up and threw on some clothes, not really seeing what I picked out.

I heard mumbling and groaning as Chihro started to wake up, tossing and turning in the process. She really was beautiful with her hair cascading down her cheeks and those thick lashes framing large eyes. She caught me staring as she opened her eyes, grinning at me. Then a look flashed across her eyes and she frowned slightly, turning back over onto her sides.

I didn't know if anything was actually wrong or if she was still getting up so I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, readying up for another day at work.

_Chihro's POV_

Mmmphh. I was trying to get my lazy eyes to open as I turned around in my day dream like state. I slowly opened them, gazing upon the most glorious man in the world. I smiled like an idiot, and got a responding smile in return. Then I remembered what had kept me up most of last night. _Him and his overly good sex skills. _

I sighed and placed my feet on the floor. I felt the bed depress and looked over to see Haku sitting beside me. He reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of my face, caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes trying to forget what my brain was saying. But I couldn't.

I wanted know why he was so great at everything relating to the opposite sex. Well, almost everything. "Haku?"

"Yeah?" He gazed at me with a questioning glance. He put his hands back in his lap and swiveled so he was fully facing me now.

"Wh-Why are you so good at, you know… um." I didn't seem to be able to spit the words out. My lips weren't processing my commands as they hung limply without speaking my thoughts.

"Chihro?" He looked concerned now and cupped my face.

I batted his hands away, maybe a little too harshly but hey? I was a confused and angry teenage girl. Give me a break. "How did you come to be so good at making love?"

I waited for a reply, but only received a troubled look in return. He slowly got up and walked over to the dresser, getting out a pair of my bras and underwear. He continued to hand them to me without meeting my eyes. I stood there silently without putting any clothes on. I stood as naked as the day I was born and his eyes traveled down my cleavage. He sighed and said "I'm good at it because I'm experienced."

I stood there in utter shock. I didn't know what to say. At least my mouth wasn't hanging open attracting flies. I had kind of figured he had been with at least one person, because I mean come on. He _is _totally mouthwatering, but the way he said it made me believe it was a few more than one person.

I stood there, not moving, contemplating if I should say anything. He sighed louder and walked over to the bed. He laid back on it, throwing his head against the pillows. His eyes weren't closed but he wasn't looking at me. I stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. With my clothes in hand, I took his toothbrush and stuck it in his mouth. But I then began to wonder who else had used the exact toothbrush and took it out hesitantly. Instead, I swiped some toothpaste onto my finger and scrubbed my teeth. Spitting it out, I looked at my reflection.

I looked well-slept but there was underlying anger in my wide eyes. A single tear leaked out of my eye, plopping onto the toothbrush. I slammed it down onto the counter in frustration. I quietly started sobbing as I thought _How could he betray me? It's not like we had been going out at those times, but still. I had waited for him, something inside me telling me to. But he had rushed off and grown up without me. Is that what I was supposed to do? Run off and grow up before I could be with him? Then maybe that's what I should do. Leave. _

I picked up my clothes, sliding them onto my body. My lips were still a bit swollen from our shower trip before we fell asleep, but I still swiped on some lip gloss I had taken from Lin. My clothes fit well, hugging my body and extenuating the curves. I did a full turn around in the mirror, thinking that yes indeed I could go out into the world and get some more "experience" before falling head over heels in love with Haku.

_Haku's POV_

She had seemed pretty pissed off when I was explaining my plights. She hadn't said anything but the look in her eyes said it all; she was hurt. I didn't hook up with any of those random strangers to betray her, I had just missed her and wanted the comfort of a woman. None of them made me feel as good as Chihiro did, actually they had only made me feel worse.

I looked up as the bathroom door creaked up and Chihiro stepped out. She was pretty as ever but she looked determined and little angry, exasperated even. She walked over to me and took ahold of my shoulder. She was looking me in the eyes when she said "I want to go home."

My world span out of control. It was coming up to swallow me whole and not let me go. I couldn't watch her leave, not again. I could utter no words, only silence pervaded in the room I had thought we shared. _She can't be that angry at me, can she?_ I looked into her eyes, seeing them shining with tears. Two dripped away, sliding down her heart-shaped face. I lifted my finer to brush it off, hoping to brush off her anger towards me too. She looked away from me, holding the gaze of the floor boards'.

"If that's what you want," I stated coldly, peering at the side of her face in earnest. All of a sudden she whipped around and slapped me in the face. I did not feel the red welt beginning to grow on my cheek, but more the pain inside my heart.

More tears were trickling down her cheek, making her look younger than she already was and more vulnerable. _She's been through so much…_ I couldn't bring myself to raise voice at her, to yell at her overreaction. All I did was stand their dumfounded, not knowing that Chihiro could ever get angry. She was always so happy and cheery.

"Please Kohaku, I need to be with my friends and family. I need to be with living people who are trustworthy and faithful!" She stormed out of our room, running to the elevator. I went to catch up with her, reaching her just as she stepped into the elevator. We rode down in silence but I wrapped my arms around her waist and dragged her to me. She leaned her head against my chest and started to hum again.

I relaxed as I realized she might not be angry at me, but she did need to get on with her life. She had loved ones at home who were probably worrying their asses off.

When the doors slipped open we quietly made our way over to the lake outside the fence. She looked at me with wonder in my eyes, probably contemplating how we were going to leave. I let go of her hand and stepped away, noticing the hurt look in her eyes. _Girls are so confusing._

I heard my joints start to crack, my limbs elongating, my teeth sharpening, my legs becoming longer, my arms resting in front of me, my vision improving tenfold, my head forming into a snout like shape and I knew I had transformed.

_Chihiro's POV_

I knew I was probably being over dramatic, but I really missed people at home and I did need to grow up before I could handle a relationship with a man.

When he let go of my hand I frowned. I enjoyed his touch even when I was angry. I gasped as he changed into his dragon form, becoming pearly white and green-blue. He was beautiful. The scales were iridescent and sparkling, his eyes bright green and almost the size of dinner plates, the frill on his back dangerous looking. I know I had a foolish grin on my face, but I couldn't help it. He was breathtaking.

I walked up to him and he butted my chest with his nose. His eyes were twinkling with delight from his larger form, ready to free himself from the confinement of walking. I hoisted myself onto his shoulder, just before he took off from the ground, leaving behind my heart.

**I'll be updating shortly, don't worry about that XD I've got some new ideas stored away in my small brain and can't wait to share them with you! XOXO **


	14. Trust

**Hey y'all! I know most of you guys didn't like the ending to the last chapter… but I swear I'll make it up to you! I should probably be working right now but, what the heck… writing fanfic is cooler!**

_Chihro's POV_

_A month after leaving the Spirit World_

I was walking to the smoothie shop with Lea. She was chattering non-stop about that guy in Physics whom she claimed to be madly in love with. Apparently when I left he had asked her out on a date. But she had declined wondering where I was, not saying yes until I returned. Lucky for my sake I had a good enough excuse because at first she thought I had skipped out on her. I told her I had been raped (the truth!) and that I had been disoriented and had wondering around in the woods for a few days. Everyone seemed to believe me as I went to the police, hospitals, and shrinks. Although no one did find the bodies…

I remembered the day I left the spirit world, _I was riding on Haku's back while the wind ruffled my hair, throwing it back in my face. I laughed at the over pompous wind and shook my fist at it, seeing why Haku enjoyed it so much. _

_He dropped me off by the same river where I had been attacked and as I set foot on the ground I became shaky remembering that night. He quickly reverted back to his normal for; apparently now that he was owner of the bath house it was easier to get across if he had another person guiding the way. My feet didn't seem to work as I saw blood stains not yet eroded into the soil. Haku picked me up and dashed through the trees at lightning speed until we reached a path. _

_He walked me hand-in-hand to the street. From there I made him say goodbye and we went our separate ways; me returning to family and friends and him returning to the spirits. _

We were standing in line for our smoothies when the guy behind the cash register handed it to me. We sat down and I poked the straw through the lid. I started drawing the cup up towards my lips when I gagged at the smell. My stomach heaved and I ran to the bathroom, throwing up in a nearby trash-can. "Chihro! What the heck?" Lea came running up behind me, clutching her chest from running so hard.

I gasped, putting my mouth under the sink and running cool water down my throat. I sighed, feeling better after drinking. "That smoothie, yuck! It made me sick," I frowned at her as I saw she was holding it.

She took a swig and said "But this is your favorite, citrus fruits. You get it every time!" I didn't know what to say so I just left the stalls, coming out into the café area. We left together, but soon I had to veer off to go to my own home. She left, waving goodbye but instead of going home like I had planned, my feet told me otherwise and carried me off to the drug store.

In my hands I held a box of Tums, the citrus flavors of course, and I was looking up at an impressive wall of pregnancy tests. I had no idea what I was doing here, just a hunch my brain had been telling me. I picked up three random branded boxes and paid. I left the store feeling anxious, wanting to know my results right now and at the same time to go throw the boxes away.

As I slipped into my house stealthily, so not to draw attention to myself, I carried on to my bedroom and shut the door. I plopped down on my frilly bed and dumped out the contents of the plastic bag from the Rx. I opened up the package of tums and took a few, then peered at the other three containers. I read all the directions, following them meticulously.

All three tests read the same thing, but in different colors and shapes. Two red lines, one blue dot, a green zigzag strip.

I took a few controlling breaths as I sat down on the floor with my head in between my knees. I needed air and lots of it. _This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening. _I replayed that mantra over and over again as I got the courage to stand up and look at myself in the mirror.

My face was haunted, looking like I hadn't slept in days. In reality I hadn't; staying up and thinking about Haku. But now I had other things to worry about, _I was pregnant. _

_Haku's POV_

_Three months after the two lovers parted ways_

I snapped at the worker, becoming hostile towards his insolence. I had been in a really crappy mood ever since Chihro left, and all my coworkers knew it.

I jerked up when I felt a pull from one of my rivers; _Chihro._ I had explained to her before we parted that if she ever needed to reach me, she could just sit near one of my lakes and call out to me. Apparently, that's what she was doing now.

I fled to my office and got some better clothing, namely a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. I slipped them on and got in the elevator. As soon as I was outside, I changed into my dragon form, growing longer from foot to head, no wait snout. I lifted myself up and flew over to where she was, seeing the top of heard. She was sitting down with her feet dangling in the river, her ballet flats near her side.

She looked up and saw me, giving me a wavering smile. I touched down and changed into my human form. "Wow, that was fast," she commented, not getting up. I walked over to her and crouched next to her, staring into her eyes. I didn't say anything but cupped her cheek watching as her eyes lit up a bit. "I have something to tell you," she looked off into the horizon where the sun was setting, throwing rays of orange and pink into our faces.

"What is it, Chihro?" I asked, tilting her face to look up at mine as I kissed her forehead. She moaned lightly and pressed her face into my outstretched hand, mumbling something into my palm. "What?"

She finally looked up into my eyes where I could see troubles lay in their depths and she whispered "I'm pregnant."

_Chihro's POV_

I was face-palming into his hand, not wanting to look into his eyes. My hands were wrapped around my midsection, hiding my slightly bulging stomach. Not knowing how to proceed, I decided I needed to trust him, because I loved him and he was the father of my, our, baby. I could see the worry on his face, etched into his brow. So I put a stop to his questioning glances and said "I'm pregnant."

His face held utter shock. He dropped his hand from my face and sat down hard on the grass. He wouldn't look at me, just started at the ground. That hurt my feelings, _he couldn't even look at me?_ He ripped a chunk of rock, dirt, and vegetation from the soil and chucked it into his own water. I yelped when I heard the splash, causing a few birds to scatter from the trees while squawking their annoyance. _Why couldn't I be like them, without a care in the world?_

Finally he looked up at my face with a masked expression. He didn't say anything but grabbed me, which forced me to drop my hands, and placed me in his lap. He looked down at me, where the outline of my protruding stomach was visible. It wasn't that bad because I was only three months along, but it was still noticeable. His voice was quiet when he asked "How long have you known?"

I hesitated before my reply, not wanting to tell him that I had delayed letting him know, "Only two months." I looked down at our entwined hands as he was slowly pumping it, massaging it in a way.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my hair, twining his fingers in it. My hair had grown an inch or two since the last time I had seen him. "What do you want to do?" His voice was right beside my ear, all smooth and sexy.

I blushed as I recalled what had happened two days ago. I finally fessed up to my parents, but they kicked me out. I had stayed over at Lea's place, but when I finally told her she got this disgusted look on her face and I left immediately. "I don't have any place to stay," I confided in him, waiting for his answer.

He looked into my eyes and asked "Why, did your parents kick you out?" I nodded in reply so he kept talking, "Come back with me, please. If we are going to have a baby together, I insist on sticking together."

He started to rub my back while he waited for my reply. "I had hoped you would ask me that."

**See? I didn't even make a whole chapter where they were apart… I mean come on, how could I? XOXO**


	15. Green and Chocolate

**Today in English seminar, my teacher started talking about fan fic XD I was smirking and laughing behind my hand. 3 XOXO**

_Chihro's POV_

Haku stood up and extended his hand to help me up. He silently changed into his dragon form. I hoped it was safe for the baby as I climbed onto his back, clutching my stomach. He took off gentler and slower than he normally did. We flew over great expanses of forests, tiny houses and rundown farms. We finally passed over into the spirit world.

He landed onto the soft grass and I slid off his back. I was a little nauseated from the ride and he supported me after his form changed. We walked over to the bathhouse, but since it was still daytime everything was quiet. After our trip up the elevator we walked into his chambers.

He led me to his bedroom and he sat down. I remembered the last time I had been up here with him and swallowed a panicking noise. I had left him when we were last sitting here and I didn't want that to happen again. Truth, I had left him to grow up but I guess we were both going to have to grow up faster than we expected. I had really missed him and was wondering if he had felt the same way about me.

I awkwardly sat down next to him, feeling like there was a barrier between us. He was staring at me intently when he grabbed my face and placed his lips against mine. It was a slow, hesitant kiss with longing and worry interwoven into our breaths. I placed my hands along his shoulder, feeling his muscles flex as he moved when I scooted closer.

We were breathing heavy when he laid me on my back and started trailing kisses down my neck. I quivered beneath him and pressed up against him, eliciting a groan from his mouth against my skin. He straddled me, prohibiting me from moving out from under him. His lips locked onto mine and we kissed for what seemed like an eternity, to the point where I had no air left.

I gasped as I came up for air and rolled over. I wanted him, sure, but not now when I had just got back. He looked at me with large eyes and I shook my head. He sighed as he lay back next to me and we both looked at the ceiling. I could hear his panting and pulled myself into the crevice between his arm and torso. He squeezed me closer and we snuggled together. I eventually fell asleep from the hectic day and also because my internal clock was once again off.

_Haku's POV_

She was lying by my side, breathing softly as she drifted off to sleep. I couldn't believe I was going to be a father in six months. It felt unreal, neither a good nor bad thing since I haven't yet decided what I truly feel.

I turned my face towards hers and stared at Chihiro. Her eyes were fluttering from dreaming and her hands were curled across her expanding stomach. _I don't even know if it's a boy or girl._ I sighed as I contemplated the ideas.

I looked outside the window and saw night was setting in which meant everyone else would be getting up. I lifted myself off the bed and brought the covers in around her body, tucking her in for the night. She looked so peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to disturb her. I changed into my blue uniform and strode out of the room, softly closing the door behind me.

I went to sit at my desk and fill out some forms. Except, I wasn't really wasn't seeing anything. I couldn't get over the fact that Chihro had gotten pregnant because of me. I was glad she had told me though; otherwise I would have been devastated.

For hours I sat there, trying to get through work but not really accomplishing anything of value until I heard moving in the bedroom. I looked up and saw Chihro standing in the doorway, her hands wrapped around her middle. She gave me a weak smile and came over to my side. Without saying anything, I grabbed her and put her in my lap. It felt good to have her warmth again, comforting me.

I took a lock of her hair and twirled it around my finger while she nuzzled my cheek. She breathed out a sigh into my ear and whispered "Thank you."

"What for?" I pulled back to look at her face, wondering as to her expression. She looked a bit sad, but was trying to put a brave face on with a smile.

"I don't know what I would've done. I had nowhere to go. I was so lost. No one would talk to me and I don't know how to get through this alone," a tear trickled down her soft face as she spoke.

I wiped it away with the back of her hand, feeling her pain. I realized something in that moment: that I'd do anything for this girl and that I loved her. "Chihro? I-I…" I didn't know how to continue, never feeling these types of emotions before, so I brought my lips to hers and locked them in a passionate kiss. I pulled away gently, knowing I had to finish what I had started. "I love you, Chihro."

She took an intake of breath and her eyes widened. She whispered while still looking into my eyes, "I have loved you for quite a while, Kohoku." I blinked in surprise and then seized her, making it so that her back was against the desk and I was on top. Our breaths hitched as we started to move together in our kiss. I bent lower and felt her stomach against my abdomen, suddenly remembering why she was here in the first place.

She looked up into my eyes and sighed, moving up so that we were on top of the desk more. I brought myself back down onto her and caressed her cheeks. She pressed her face into my palm. I put my forehead onto hers and stared into her orbs. My green ones against her chocolate ones.

I started giving her trailing kisses down her neck, to her collar bone. She wriggled underneath, making me hornier. I hadn't had sex with anybody else except her since we met up again. _I want her now. _

Fast, I took off her shirt and traced my fingers down her bra line. She started fingering the buttons on my pants and I yanked them off, taking no regard as to where they went. I stripped down to my birthday suit. She unclipped her bra and unceremoniously put in behind the desk. I scrambled to take her pants and underwear, so that now both of us were naked.

We started kissing again, moaning into each other's mouths. I was trailing my fingers down her body, slightly teasing her breasts and tweaking the nipples. She whined, wanting more so I rubbed myself against her, readying her for my thrust. I nestled myself deep inside her after slipping a condom on that I had put into my drawer for safe keeping. I moaned as I slid into her, thrusting in and out, faster and faster.

We were shaking the desk violently, throwing papers and pens off the side. She giggled her light-hearted laugh as she took in the mess we were making. I could feel her about to orgasm as I tried to hold myself together. She finally went, taking me over the edge as well. I lay on top of her, quivering from our festivities. I noticed she was shaking from the cold and pulled her into my lap as I stood up. Carrying her bridal style, I took her into the bedroom. She looked utterly spent, having less energy than normal, so I tucked her into bed again but this time I full intended to sleep next to her.

_Chihro's POV_

I laughed as I noticed all of Haku's documents on the floor. Some were strewn on the ground while others were precariously hanging on the edge of the table. I was climaxing, about to go over the edge myself, but instead the edge of glory.

He followed suit and we collapsed on one another, breathing heavily into one another's mouth. I had worried that he would be grossed out about my now changing body, but he hasn't said anything yet.

I just noticed that it was actually really cold in his office. I guess I didn't feel it before because I was busy. But now I was shivering from the cold penetrating my naked body. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, placing me under the covers. I thought he would walk away and go work, but instead he crawled in next to be and kept me company.

He extended his hands over to my body and caressed my stomach. It was the first time he had actually, really acknowledged that we were starting a family together and he had a slight smile on his face. I turned into his chest and laid my head against it, accepting his warmth and security from the cage his arms were forming around me.

He sighed into my hair, kissing the top of my head. I slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, feeling secure that my baby and I were safe with Hoku.


	16. Doctor's Visit

**Hello everyone! So I just wanted to say if there are any Tom Milsom (a musician) fans out there, I LOVE YOU. Ok, I'm gonna shut up now. XD XOXO**

_Chihro's POV_

_Three months after arriving in the Spirit World (six months pregnant)_

I stretched out on the bed, elongating from head to toe as I sleepily woke up. I turned over to see that Haku was still asleep, snoring softly into the pillow. I pushed back some of his hair revealing his handsome face. I could tell he was dreaming by the flickering of his eyes under his eyelids. I flipped back around onto my back and noticed that now I couldn't see my own toes. Mmphm.

All my clothes had to be considerably larger now and it was getting harder and harder to walk around normally like I used to. My energy waned more drastically than it used to and having sex with Haku became shorter and less frequent. He said it wasn't because of my physique or anything; he just didn't want me to get too ever tired. I sighed and rolled out of bed, catching my balance on the nightstand where the book _Little Women_ sat. I had recently picked it up again, finding comfort in the familiar pages.

Haku and I had come to have a pattern with each other. We fit together like two jigsaw pieces and it was nice to be able to rely and then help another. We ate all our meals together, unless Haku had a business meeting and then I would go feast with Lin or Kamajii, whom were both excited about the baby. Every day, Haku seemed to become happier about our situation and the idea of having a baby boy. I still went to the human world for routine doctor appointments with Haku, which we had one today.

I walked over to the shower and took a quick one, afterwards brushing my teeth and getting dressed in maternity clothes. I heard muffling come from the bedroom and assumed Haku had finally gotten out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and clasped my waist gently to kiss my lips. He grinned into my mouth and then shucked off all of his clothes, hopping into the shower himself.

I heard the water running and left to get my bag together. I picked up a cute purse from Furla and unzipped the bag. I put everything I needed into it and climbed back on the bed. I was deep into the novel when Haku stepped out with a pair of jeans a dark T-shirt on that showed off his muscle. I hurried off the bed and went to stand beside him as he grabbed some money for a cab ride.

After the elevator ride down, we walked out into the sunlight and he transformed into dragon form. I got onto his back, mindful of the baby. He took off, but slowly as not to jostle me. We arrived in some woods, just before a large road. We flagged down a taxi and got in. Haku told the man the address and we were off to the doctors.

We were in the waiting room, respectively waiting our turn. Haku looked uncomfortable amongst all the human couples expecting babies. I laughed at his expense and he looked over at me, grabbing my hand. He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I'm not very good with people." He leaned away and smiled at me, dazzling me with his pearly whites.

"Well, you did well with me," I laughed again at his bemused expression from my rebuttal. I had noticed that every time we went out, women would stare at him. Yes, he was a very good looking man but ladies _he's mine._

We sat there in silence until we heard a nurse call out "Kohoku, next please." We had decided to use his name because it was probably safer and also so no one would find out I was there. He got up and extended his hand out to me, hoisting me up. We walked through the door and around some hallways, until we finally landed into the room. The nurse left as I sat down in the cushioned chair for the patient, while Haku sat down in a chair by the corner.

We didn't have to wait long until the doctor came in, a man in his late fifties with graying, receding hair. He nodded towards Haku, and asked me "How are we doing, Chihro?"

I replied, with "Fine, thank you," not wanting to sound impolite. He motioned for me to pull up my shirt while he rubbed on that blue, cold gel. Before being able to look at our baby on the monitor, the doctor turned towards Haku.

Normally he just paid attention to me, asking all the probing questions a doctor should, but now he started talking to Haku. "I have happened to notice that you two are not married and are very young. Is this baby going up for adoption? I have been a doctor for a long time and am just wondering out of the good of my heart."

Pe-leasee. He was probably just going to start condescending us for not using protection and not waiting for marriage, but the truth of the matter is spirit gods don't get married. But it's not like we could ever tell him that. Haku sighed as he answered "Of course we are going to keep the baby, we would never think anything else. And no, we are not too young to handle this." He stated all this in a very matter-of-fact tone as if Haku was the smarter, older man, which I guess is kind of true.

Without saying anything, the doctor turned around and starting fiddling with the technology, eventually showing us the picture of our soon to be child. I smiled in awe at the picture before us; a perfect, healthy, baby boy in a black and white image. I looked over at Haku and noticed that he was now standing, smiling as well at his son. I could tell he was happy, maybe the happiest I'd ever seen him at the news of our child being in good health.

But I couldn't help but remember the question the doctor had imposed, "Are y'all married?" It had been nagging me ever since getting back together with Haku and now wondered if that would ever come true, but knowing that spirits don't have that special type of bond. I sighed and relaxed back into the chair, noticing Haku looking at my aggravated expression. No doubt he'd ask me what was wrong and then I'd have to tell him. _ I wanted to get married._

**I'm sorry this is so short—I've just been really busy and somebody in my family is sick so Imma little worried, but I will have some more up shortly! XOXO **


	17. Stones vs Rocks

**Hello beautiful people. I did really well on a physics exam and I'm pretty proud of myself, so ya know, I thought I'd letcha know even though you don't care. Anyways, check out my Wattpad account (mimiapple2224) cuz there's more up there too… yeah, and I think I'm gonna start a fanfic about No Face (whatever his real name is… should I make one up?) ok, so I LOVE YOU GUYS. XOXO. **

_Haku's POV_

The taxi ride home was silent and most of the way Chihiro was staring out the car window. I sighed and went back over everything that we talked about at the doctor's. The baby was healthy, his mommy was fine, and everything seemed to be in order. _Then why the hell was she acting like this?_

I looked back farther into our conversations and remembered something the doctor had brought up: marriage. I should've seen this coming, but not being human, this type of connection never crossed my mind. I'd never thought about a wedding, ring, or wife for that matter. None of it had ever mattered. We find our mates then we live our lives with that other person, that's how it worked for us. But in her world, marrying the person you loved was everything. And we loved each other, _right? _"Chihro? I know in your culture its prevalent to get married… I'm sorry I didn't really think about it before. I was just so wrapped up in the pregnancy and my job; I guess I never thought about _you."_

I hoped I didn't sound too harsh, I just wanted to be frank and to explain myself to her. I hated it when she was angry at me and with her crazy hormone driven emotions it's hard to tell sometimes. She sighed and stared up at me with her big, innocent eyes and leaned into my side. Her head was resting lightly on my shoulder and her baby bump was heavy against my waist. "It's fine. I know it's not normal for spirits to marry or anything like that." Even as she said this she still looked a little disappointed and I felt bad for not reading the signs earlier.

I determined I would fix this before it was too late. I hoped I knew what I was doing because I sure as heck didn't feel ready. I tapped the driver on the shoulder and asked him to go to the nearest, nice jewelry store. Chihro looked at me with surprise but didn't say anything, instead closing her eyes as she fell asleep at my side. After about twenty minutes we came to a shopping center, albeit a nice one, and the cab driver pulled over in front of a large jewelry store. I paid him and gently woke up Chihro, even though I wanted to let her sleep.

I got out of the car and then stooped to help her out, worried she could hurt herself. She always seemed off balance lately so I had been more mindful of her at all times. We stepped through the class door and I nodded at the security man. We made our way over to the counter and an old woman looked up, her glasses slipping down her nose. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and she had a slight sneer on her face.

She peered down at us holding hands, no doubt noticing our fingers ring-less and the baby bump. I coughed to get her attention back up to our faces and I politely asked to see their department of wedding bands and rings. Chihro looked mildly surprised and genuinely happy. I smiled down at her bliss as we walked over to yet another glass counter.

There were a lot of rings. Some plain, boring, others colorful with sparkling stones. Chihro gasped at the wide expanses of gems and had a longing look on her face of what I'm sure only a woman could feel towards a piece of rock. I really wanted to make her happy though, so I stood by her side as the old woman showed off various pieces of jewelry. I could tell she wasn't opening the nicer ones, probably because we looked like a couple of teenagers.

I noticed that Chihro had been glancing at a certain piece that consisted of two smaller moonstones, four medium sized sapphires surrounding a large, clear diamond. All in all, it had to be pretty expensive from just the sheer size of the one diamond, but I couldn't see the price anywhere. I told the worker to pull that one out, but she hesitated. Chihro looked up at the woman and smiled, only a smile that a pregnant woman can emit because of its sure radiance and glow, so the woman took the ring out.

She slipped it onto Chihro's ring finger and it fit perfectly. Her dainty little hands looked overpowered by the large stones, but she lifted her hand up high for me to see. I took her hand in mine and kissed it softly, earning a small giggle from her. I nodded, saying "We'll take it," and without looking at the price I handed over my credit card. I had bought the piece of plastic after meeting Chihro and transferred a lot of money onto it in case of an emergency. And I guess this was an emergency so my pregnant fiancée didn't have a total melt down.

I also purchased two matching wedding bands for both of us. We didn't put these on, but Chihro proudly sported her new jeweled hand into the light. We walked out hand in hand, until we were out the door and she crushed her body to mine. She hugged my waist tightly and squeezed with all her might, which wasn't much. But I leaned down and kissed her hair and hugged her back, happy that she was happy.

We walked down the shopping center and noticed a swanky restaurant that we walked up to. The food looked good so we stepped inside and got some seats. I was really hungry from not eating all day, but Chihro looked famished as she rubbed her stomach. We ordered our food and drinks as we smiled lazily at each other, just enjoying the company. We talked about little things, nonsense really, until the food came. At first we ate in silence, because we were both so hungry, until Chihro set down her fork and looked at me. She said, "I know we haven't talked about it much, I guess because it's still a bit of a shock, but what are we going to name our son?"

I knew this had been coming, but I had no idea how to answer. I stared at her blankly as a slow grin ripped itself across her face because she knew me too well; I was at a loss for words. She giggled at my stupidity at the matter of naming children. Frankly, I had no idea how to act around kids. So I was kind of scared about the whole prospect of becoming a father. "How about we just brainstorm some names, nothing will be finite tonight." I nodded so she went on talking, "What do you think about John?" I shook my head at the simplest name out there. "Cody?" No again, it was just so overused. "Steven?" Hell no, I'm pretty sure half the population has that name. "Mark?" I thought for a minute and thought yes, this could be ok. It wasn't too painfully overused, and it wasn't one of those weird names either. It was a strong, manly name that I thought would suit a boy nicely.

"I think that's a fine name. Mark. I like it," I smiled at her and was given a full blown smile in return. I know she had said nothing was set in stone tonight, but I was pretty sure we had decided on the name because from the look on her face she seemed pretty pleased with herself.

We ate the rest of our meal and I took the check, quickly filling in the necessary signatures before we left.

**No offense meant to any of these names. Actually I really liked all of them (that's why I put them in here) but I like Mark the best. So yeah, bye y'all and sorry again for it being so short but I now have a term paper due in a few days and I have only written a few pages. Shoot. I need to stop staring at the hot guys in my classes and focus! Ta ta, XOXO.**


End file.
